


Drunk Neil is best Neil

by sophiespomani



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron minyard living his best life, Alcohol, Drunk Neil Josten, Kevin Day is making friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiespomani/pseuds/sophiespomani
Summary: Neil Josten has tentatively decided that he wants to get drunk in public at Edens Twilight. Andrew has unfortunately signed off on this coming disaster, naively thinking, Neil drunk around the foxes is the same as Neil unleashed on the general public. Aaron is having the time of his life, he is going to be remembering this excursion for weeks with a smile on his face. Nicky just wants to dance, and Kevin wants to talk about Exy.





	Drunk Neil is best Neil

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, I hope you have as much fun reading it!

In Neil’s third year at Palmetto, he tells Andrew he wants to get drunk when the Monsters go to Columbia. Neil has been drunk before this, but it was more private, around a few of the Upperclassmen, with Andrew or Matt there to look after him, and most importantly they kept him out of trouble. Andrew doesn’t ask if he’s sure, but he does say he’ll stay sober, which is as much of an agreement Neil was expecting anyway. The Monsters go to the club as usual, but when Andrew comes back with the drinks, he divvies his share to Neil instead. Nicky and Kevin pay this no mind and drink like usual, but Aaron drinks three shots, and pushes the rest to Nicky. If Josten is getting drunk, he wants to be sober, he wants to remember, but most of all he wants to see it when Josten’s inner instigator is enhanced with Dutch courage and in a club full of drunk and horny twenty-somethings. He’s ecstatic.

 

Nicky wants to get drunk, and complete his yet unachieved quest to get Neil to dance with him. So he’s very happy with the new development of Neil drinking shots like a man dying of thirst.

 

Kevin is already drunk, and really doesn’t care, he just wants to talk exy with somebody.

 

Andrew is tentivily not expecting the worst. He thinks he’s seen the worst of drunk Neil’s antics, but that was under the supervision of the Foxes or himself, Neil’s gremlin tendencies tampered by his love for the Foxes. So when Nicky asks Neil to dance, Andrew lets him go. He can still mostly see him on the edge of the dancefloor from the table, so he can let Neil have a little fun tonight.

 

So Nicky and Neil dance. Neil may not be a great dancer but he’s hot enough that no one cares. Nicky sticks close enough to Neil to discourage wandering hands, not that Neil cant take care of himself, but no one needs any broken fingers tonight.

 

Except, Neil’s craving a cigarette, and Nicky’s getting distracted by the guy grinding on his ass. So Neil heads toward the bar to find Andrew, when he sees Kevin talking to someone at the bar.

 

Kevin’s talking to Gary, who is his group’s version of Kevin, except with lacrosse. They’re both fairly drunk, but very passionate, trying to argue that their sport is the superior one. Andrew had left the table to go get Neil, so he dumped Kevin at the bar for Roland to watch, and found a Neil-less Nicky on the dance floor, who he drags back to the table for Aaron to keep an eye on, while ventures deeper into the club for Neil.

 

Which means Aaron can see Neil at the bar. Aaron’s having the time of his life, seeing Andrew try to juggle both Neil and Kevin, and for once is his life is looking overwhelmed, and a little harried. He sees Neil try to approach Kevin and his new friend, and sees him bump into some drunk frat bro looking dude, making him spill his newly bought beer, Aaron immediately pulls out his phone and hits ‘Record’.

 

Neil is slightly twitchy, he wants a smoke, the music’s too loud, and he’s now covered in beer, never mind asshole guy who spilled it on him. Neil keeps walking until the guy stops him, and demands he buy him more beer, and apologize.  Neil tells the guy to ‘fuck off, get out of my way’. The guy looks at Neil, who is at least a foot shorter than him, and tells him, exactly how receptive Neil’s mother was to him last night. And Neil’s 'fight me’ mode has been activated, he’s drunk, the club his loud, his endorphins are high, all while craving a smoke, and this asshole wants a fight. Neil doesn’t even want to win he wants to make the asshole pay, he’s drunk, he insulted Mary, and now Neil is pissed. Neil goes for a shot to the nuts with his knee. It would have been really well executed if he wasn’t sloshed, so he misses and hits the asshole’s leg instead, chairliehorseing him. Neil’s kicking and punching and dodging as well as he can. He gets his nut shot in and the asshole goes down, but Neil just keeps going.

 

The asshole’s friends come to see what the hold up was, and see this tiny little scarred red headed dude just wailing on their friend. They don’t hate him, but he’s kinda a dick, and they will never let him forget the time he lost to someone a foot shorter and a lot drunker than him.

 

Aaron is having the time of his life, while Nicky is trying and failing to not to freak out at Aaron because he’s failed his ‘Neil minding’ duties, and Kevin is still arguing with Gary, oblivious to the fight not five feet away from him. Roland, who was watching Kevin, is now trying to find Andrew to come and collect his charges.

 

Finally Andrew who looks more than a little frazzled, finds Neil and Kevin at the bar. Andrew has to physically pull Neil away, who is kicking and insulting the asshole even as Andrew is throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him away from the fight. Andrew manages to persuade Kevin to leave the bar by putting Gary’s number in his phone for him, because he ‘might lose it’. By the time Andrew gets back to the table, Aaron has his phone put away, but is sporting a shit eating grin. Andrew has Neil draped over one shoulder (who is still yelling insults at the asshole) with one arm around his legs, and has his other clamped around Kevin’s wrist. Andrew’s expression says 'I could use a little help’. Aaron just shrugs and gestures vaguely in Nicky’s direction, he has his responsibilities well in hand.

 

When the Monsters are all finally situated in the car, Neil asks for the cigarette he’d been wanting, saying that’s why he left Nicky in the first place. Andrew (who went to go find Neil, also for a cigarette break) reminds himself that getting away with vehicular homicide twice would be next to impossible.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my life blood. I'm on tumblr at Kittyfeatherflying.tumblr.com


End file.
